


Trick or Treat

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Frank just lets himself into her kitchen, but Darcy's still happy to see him when he knocks on the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Darcy closed the door and glanced down at the bowl of candy. It wasn't that “fun-size” shit either, no, she was the cool house with the full-size chocolate bars. She had a few left, which wasn't bad for her house kinda being way out there.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she turned it on and checked the time. It was just before 8:00, and she hadn't seen anyone in a little while before this last group. Probably time to put out the candles in the pumpkins and turn out the light.

Slipping her phone back in her pocket, she reached over and slapped the switch for the porch light. She could still see the pumpkins glowing cheerily through the frosted glass of the front window. She _could_ just leave the candles going, it was what her parents always did when she was a kid, but that just seemed like such a fire hazard. And she wasn't entirely sure her insurance covered jack o' lantern-related fires. It probably wouldn't.

At least it wasn't raining. Or snowing, she remembered snow some years when she was a kid. And there had been a lot of adorable costumes- she'd texted Steve to tell him that there was a Captain America at her door who was a lot cuter than he was.

She was just turning to slip her sneakers on, she totally wasn't going to do them up, when there was another knock at the door. She stared at it for a second as though she could see through the blue-painted wood. On the one hand the porch light was off. Trick-or-treating was over. On the other hand it was just probably before 8:00, she hadn't been standing there that long, and that didn't  _quite_ sound like a timid little kid knock. And the pumpkins were still going.

Sighing, Darcy reached out and pulled the door open and stilled when she saw who was standing there. That was  _definitely_ not a trick-or-treater. She hadn't been expecting him, usually he just turned up in her kitchen instead of knocking on her front door.

“Trick-or-treat,” Frank said, a smile on his face as he looked down at her, his expression illuminated by the pumpkins that surrounded her front door. Well, okay. She still probably wasn't wrong, she highly doubted he was there for the bowl of full-sized chocolate bars.

She settled against the edge of the door, raising her eyebrows as she looked up at him. “What are you supposed to be? Only people who are wearing costumes get treats.” That was totally her rule, too. She didn't care how old whoever came to the door was as long as they were wearing a costume.

“Special forces.” He took a step towards her, close enough that if she closed the door just then she'd shut it on his face. Not that she wanted to. It had been about a month since the last time she'd seen him.

She gave a pointed look to the open black suit jacket visible under a long, dark coat. “No uniform?”

“Covert ops. I'm...” There was a pointed pause as his hand came out towards her, falling just short of her arm. “Undercover.” He really couldn't have made that much more of an innuendo if he'd tried.

She could probably stand there looking up into the unmistakable heat in his eyes for a while, but the light flickering across his face reminded her that she actually had a reason to be outside. “I gotta put the pumpkins out.” Which was really the only response she could come up with that wasn't grabbing the front of his coat and pulling him on top of her.

Darcy stepped out onto her front porch, closing the door behind her. She'd made Avenger pumpkins, of course, three to the right of the door and three to the left. She was acutely aware of Frank watching her as she bent down to blow out the first candle, but then movement in the corner of her eye made her look over and see he was doing the same for the pumpkins on the other side of the door.

When she straightened up he was right there behind her, one hand on her hip and the other sliding across her stomach until his arm was around her. His nose nudged at the back of her head, buried in her hair. “Have anything for me?”

“Sure...” She nodded, making sure not to hit his face with her head. “Inside, though.” Because she hadn't grabbed her coat before coming outside and it was starting to get  _cold_ .

He hesitated a second or two before slipping away from her, moving forward to push the door open again. Darcy walked past him into the house, pointing to the metal bowl of candy as she went into the house. “You can help yourself to that.”

The door shut firmly, the deadbolt clicking over half a second later. There was a slight pause and then, “Are we the kind of house that gives out the big candy bars?”

She turned back to see him giving the bowl a look, and stepped into him to run her hands up along the front of the white shirt he was wearing. “Of course we are. We live in the middle of nowhere.”

His arms came around her almost immediately, one hand settling at the small of her back and the other dropping to rest against her ass. Not that she could blame him, she was about two seconds away from climbing him like a tree. “Where did you even find that many?”

Her eyebrows lifted as she looked up into his face. “Apparently you've never heard of Costco before. Weren't you already alive when it was founded?”

His hand left her ass and he brought it back down in a gentle smack that was muffled by her jeans. “What are you doing with the rest of the night?” Frank quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her, and the suggestive tone in his voice suggested  _exactly_ what she could do with the rest of the night.

Her belly dipped in response. “Well, I was planning on getting on my costume and driving into the city for Tony's costume party.” Not that that was even remotely her plan anymore. She'd said she would be there, but they'd totally understand if she was late, or even didn't show up because she was too busy catching up with her husband. “Unless, I dunno, someone else came up with something to do.”

“I might be able to find something.” Frank leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He straightened away and time stilled as their eyes met again. Everything else fell away, it was just the two of them alone in the world.

Darcy wasn't exactly sure how it happened, what the trigger was. One second she was staring up into Frank's deep brown eyes, the next they were tearing at each other's clothes like it was the end of the world. His heavy coat hit the door with a muffled thud, she popped half the buttons off his shirt as she tore it open. Her clothes survived a little better, if only because she was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, and there were no buttons or zippers to get in the way.

Her panties were torn off in a sharp stinging pain and she was just about to protest when his hands on her waist lifted her up against him. Her legs automatically locked around his hips as his grip shifted to her ass. The coarse dark hair on his chest felt fantastic against her nipples, and she leaned forward to close her mouth over the side of his neck.

“Fuck, Darcy!” was almost a yell. She was moving, he was carrying her somewhere, she didn't particularly care. She clung to him, her arms wound around his neck. A second or so later her back hit the cool wall not particularly gently, and her fingernails raked across his shoulders. He sucked in a sharp breath.

She wriggled against him a little, enjoying the sensation of her skin against his that she'd missed for entirely too long. She was too high up to really grind against him, pinned against the wall by his body weight, but she was pretty sure he'd get there soon enough. She let the edge of her teeth rest against his skin, biting a little when he gave another sharp gasp.

Frank shifted his hold on her, and his palm glanced off the bottom of her ass and the back of her thigh before his thumb slid awkwardly up against her center. She was already getting wet, anticipation and the rough friction against her sensitive peaks as he manhandled her. His digit slipped a little against her heated flesh, flicking against her clit. “Fuck. I need you, Darcy, I need...”

She pulled away from him, letting her head fall back against the wall so she could look into his eyes again. He was too close to focus on, so close that she could feel the puff of his breath against her cheek. “I'm right here.”

He shifted her down a little, shifted himself up, and then he was thrusting up into her. The sudden movement was enough to make her yell, and she raked her nails against his shoulders again. His palm smacked audibly against the wall beside her head and she held on tight as he began roughly dragging himself in and out of her.

“Frank,” came out a wail. Darcy dug her fingers in, holding on tight as he fucked her hard. She tried to move against him as much as she could, rolling her hips to meet him every time he snapped up into her.

The sound of his harsh breathing filled her ears, the line of his shoulders tight as he strained into her. She wrapped herself in the slightly spicy scent of him and the solid, reassuring weight that meant he'd lived to come home again. The guys flitted through her head, quickly driven out by the insistent thrust of his cock. Later, she'd worry about them later.

Heat was building, pleasure coiling tightly at the base of her spine. Too soon, though, too soon he was stiffening against her, holding himself deep as his cock pulsed with release.

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his shoulder. “Better?” she asked as he brought his breathing under control. He was sweaty, her breasts sticking to his skin where he was pressed against her.

“Not yet.” Frank was holding her with both hands again, turning. The air was a cold rush against her bare back.

“What are you doing?” She pulled her head away a little so that she could look a question at him, and his eyes flicked up from watching where he was going to look into her face for a moment.

He didn't answer, just kept moving. She heard him kick the door open, and just a second after that she was dumped unceremoniously on the end of the bed. She yelped as her back hit the purple comforter she slept under, and she stared up at him, eyes wide in question. “Frank?”

He dropped to his knees at the end of the bed, his eyes moving over her body as he put his hands on her thighs and spread them apart. He looked down at her for a moment, then his eyes flicked up to her face just for a second before he leaned forward.

The second his tongue touched against her clit, Darcy let her head drop back against the bed, her eyes closing. She could feel his fingers gripping her thighs as he pressed them firmly against the bed. He wasn't gentle, the tip of his tongue lashing over her almost feverishly.

She grabbed his hair, her fingers tangling in it as he licked at her. He was building up the lingering heat with a practiced efficiency that soon had her gasping and moaning as her head rolled back and forth against the bed.

Back and forth, up and down, his tongue danced against her until the tingling heat was spreading through her, narrowing everything down to just the velvet touch between her legs, the softness of his hair in her fingers. She was rocking up against him, fighting to keep from grinding against his face.

Frank pulled away abruptly, and she opened her eyes to see him looking up at her, a faint smile on his face. She felt empty, her entire pussy practically throbbing with how close she was. “Frank, I swear to god, if you tease me right now...” She didn't really know what to threaten him with.

Luckily she didn't have to find out. She felt rather than heard him chuckle, the end of the bed shaking under his silent laughter. A second later, though, his lips fastened around the needy bead of flesh and he was sucking it into his mouth until she let out a garbled yelp, some combination of  _more_ and  _please_ . He didn't let up, his tongue flicking against it as he held it with constant pressure in his lips.

She was sent spinning over the edge, her thighs shaking under his hands as her orgasm spread through her in a wave of intense heat. His tongue stayed on her, making it roll on and on. And just when it was starting to get to be too much, his lifted his head away again.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, his chin shiny with the evidence of her pleasure. “Hey, gorgeous,” he said quietly.

“Hey.” She was smiling too. She looked at him for a long moment, clasping her hands behind her head for a pseudo-pillow. “So what do you want to do with the rest of your night?”

He'd let go of her legs and was resting his head on the inside of her thigh. “It's still pretty early, we could go to your friends' Halloween party.”

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Sometimes it's nice to be around people. Just as long as they understand we're probably going to be ducking out at some point to find somewhere private.” He pushed himself to his feet and offered a large hand down to her, which she took. He pulled her to her feet, his free hand coming to brush over her back. “Besides, I want to see your costume.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first Halloween fic for 2016? *cough* SOMETHING. Same 'verse as What You Need.


End file.
